


Green and Black

by SoGayItHurts



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, OH LORD IT'S SO GAY, OTP got me like, Power Rangers - Freeform, SO GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: My heart warmed at the sight."I haven't seen you smile in forever,"His eyes brighten slightly as he answered,"Me neither."Warning: This book includes swearing and homosexuality so if you are homophobic, leave now for the both of us. Also, it's already kinda deep that I'm writing about homosexual power rangers when I have work to do. But oh well.





	1. Hatred, Hatred, Hatred

Date: 12th Jan. Time: 12:00pm

Chase POV:

"What are you doing?"   
I look up slowly and smile at Riley as he asks me again,  
"Chase, what are you doing?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the phone placed in my hands.  
He marched his way towards me and sighed.  
"Can you do that somewhere else I'm trying to train" He asked before pointing to his equipment and sword.  
"Nah." I simply said and turned to reach for my earphones.  
"Please, Chase,I'm being serious, I don't want to hit you or anything" He almost appeared to be begging. I looked directly at his face whilst grabbing my earphones.  
"Nah"  
He let out a moan of frustration, before turning his back on me and carrying on with his training.  
I never really understood Riley. While the rest of us were having a break from our Ranger duties, he would train and train and train. He was working 24/7 to become as perfect as humanely possible. Infact, in all the time I've known him, I have NEVER seen him do an activity for his own leisure. He fights and he works in an endless cycle, and the worst thing is: he actually enjoys it.  
BAM!  
A tennis ball flew across the room at lightning speed, hitting me directly on the cheek. In shock, I placed a hand on my face and felt trickling blood.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" I shout before wiping my bleeding face with my sleeve. I looked up at Riley, who had hit the ball, in anger.  
"Aren't you going to apologise? Or help me at least?" I asked.  
No remorse showed on his face as he shrugged his shoulders and smirked,

"Nah"

 

\---------------------------------------------

Date: 12th Jan. Time: 4:30pm

 

"YOU AREN'T TAKING IT SERIOUSLY" Riley yells at me later that day.

"WHAT IS THERE TO TAKE SERIOUS? IS THERE A THREAT? NO. IS THERE A MONSTER? NO." I yell back

"YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!" He shouts in my face

"WELL WE CANT ALL BE MR PERFECT HANDSOME GENIUS CAN WE?" I shout equally as loud.

He rolls his eyes and turns around.  
"Oh my god we're doomed" he muttered to himself before leaving.

We were meant to be helping out with the cleaning, unfortunately we share a shift, and I had come literally a couple minutes late. Riley and his obsession with strict timing decided it would be fun to yell at me for being an hour late even though I was certain it didn't take me THAT long to get here.

"I don't clean ONE plate and Riley has a heart attack" I murmured to myself.  
"That doesn't look like one plate to me." Someone told me as they came closer.

It was Tyler, he was helping with the drying today, which I was really glad for. Honestly, being stuck alone with Mr Perfect alone would make me want to die. 

"Ok, like three plates," I laugh  
"Chase, I can literally see the plates stacked on each other like mountains" Tyler pointed out.  
"Fair enough" I simply answered.  
We continued with the work, having a normal conversation about anything that came to mind.

"Where's Riley, anyway? Isn't he meant to be helping?"  
"He went off on a hissy fit, the bloody child" I angrily answered  
"Don't say that! He just likes things to be orderly" Tyler defended him, though I don't see the reason why.  
"Orderly my ass, you mean he likes thing absolutely head to toe perfect"

Tyler laughed, "That too."

\----------------------------------------------

I don't know if you can tell, but me and Riley have never been friends. And we never will, because we've become so used to pure hatred and glares. Yet we must be friends on the battle field.Whether we like it or not, we are bounded together by our energems. If it were up to us, though, I'm certain we'd be mortal enemies until we die.  
But we have no choice.

\---------------------------------------------

 

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Swish  
Swish  
Bitches  
How was that? It was really short cause It's a Drabble and I'm lazy and I'm shit at writing idk why I bother tbh 

But hey  
Let's be positive  
GAY POWER RANGERS  
*tear falls from face* that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.Anyway, see yall in the next shitty chapter 

I love you all xx


	2. Loathing, Distaste, Resentment

Date: 12th Jan. Time: 5:00pm

Riley POV:

"Riley! Are you there?" Kendall asks me, through the Dino-com.  
"I can hear you Kendall" I answered

"Alright, well we need you all down to the base right now something weird is going on"  
"We're on our way!" I ran to tell Tyler and Chase about the emergency.  
"If it isn't Mr Hissy Fit himself," Chase mocks as I enter the room and I roll my eyes. 

Honestly, I tend to do ALOT of eye rolling around Chase, but really I have no choice. Being honest, Chase really isn't anything but a lazy skateboard obsessed mess. He leaves on his skateboard while the rest of us are busy working, and then he comes back whenever he feels like it, normally with a girl he wooed on his way here. It really annoys me; we're supposed to be working as a team but Chase takes it like a joke and does whatever he feels like, he honestly has no sense of responsibility.

"Ha ha, very funny, but Kendall says we have to be-" I'm interrupted by the moans and screams coming from the cafe area. Tyler barges the gate open in shock.

"GUYS! There's something wrong with the people, they're all getting tooth aches and weird purple ice is like, covering their mouths, something is up" He yelled  
"That's what I was saying, Kendall said we need to meet her in the base, Shelby and Koda are already there." Tyler nodded and Chase glared at me  
"Of course you would know first" he muttered, but loud enough so I could hear it. He barged past me, banging his broad shoulders against my head, and made his way to the base.  
"What's his deal?" Tyler asked me.

"Idiocy"  
\----------------------------------------------

 

Kendall and I were discussing the possible reasons behind the tooth aches. It could be something in the air. Or something in the food. After a few minutes of questioning, we decided to check the food the customers were eating.

"Do you reckon it's Fury?" Kendall questioned  
"There's a high possibility but this is rather ingenious and Fury isn't this smart..."  
We made our way to the kitchen, where the food had been stored before we handed it to Shelby who waitered them to all customers. After a quick analysis, it appeared that the actual ingredients were all fine, so it must have been a chemical that was added to the finished meal.

"Maybe we should check the actual food the people were eating..." Kendall suggested and it was a rather smart idea and so we made our way to the tables. To see none other than Chase putting all the food into the trash bag he was going around with.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" I yelled before he could put another plate into the bin.  
"What mate?" He asked, annoyed.  
"I need to analyse them first"  
"You ALWAYS analyse everything"  
"Chase! Put it down! I need to analyse it!" I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't throw it away.  
"Right then, if you love analysing so much, analyse this" He said as he tipped the contents of the entire rubbish bag onto the table. He stormed off, grabbing his skateboard before existing the entire cafe.  
"Would you happen to know why he is in such a bad mood?" Kendall questioned me.

"Idleness"  
\----------------------------------------------

Not to sound rude or anything but I've hated Chase since day 1. A lazy fuckboy gave me bad signs from the very start, and I was right. I guess we're friends to some extent, we have the odd (approx three times a day) fight but that's all. I mean, we're power Rangers, it's not like we can decide.  
It's not like we have a choice.

\----------------------------------------------

 

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Well that was Chapter 2 I don't even know where Im going with this I just really like Chase and Riley together I'm sorry forgive my crappy story!

Xx


	3. Perfect, Pristine, Painful

Sorry, it kind of deleted itself, I promise I wrote it, but it's just GONE and I'm SO TIRED (can I just mention that I wrote this entire story in two days)

SO CAN I JUST WRITE A SUMMARY? PLEASE????? I PROMISE THE NEXT 13 CHAPTERS ARE GOOD AND THEY'RE ALREADY PUBLISHED

OK SO:  
\---------------------------------------------

Chase comes in late and sees Riley talking to three men at a table, trying to take their order. The three men are Bert and his friends, from Dino Super Charge, and they're mocking and teasing Riley, like they used to in High School. Riley just stares at them, blank faced, not retaliating or defending himself in any way. Then, suddenly, after thirty more heartless insults and the continuous chanting of the word 'brainiac', Riley starts crying and runs off into the base. Chase goes up to them, defending Riley even though he himself still hated Riley, and then yells and mocks every single one of them. Then he runs off flustered, his shift being over, and Shelby telling him Riley would be proud of her. Chase, however, isn't so sure.

Riley, meanwhile, gets flashbacks of high school, where they would punch him in the face against his locker, calling him names and laughing at his every move. The people around him did nothing to help, heck, some of them joined in with the laughter.   
"Hey, I heard his brother tried murdering him yesterday," Zack, Bert's sideman, would laugh at the sensitive topic of his brother.  
"Hahahah" They laughed, he was about to die and they laughed.  
"Probably saw how pathetic you are."  
"Disgusting"  
"Well then, this is for your good old brother," And Bert punched him, right in the stomach.

In lessons they would pass notes calling him a faggot or gay, which he didnt find as insults, but hey, it was the intention that counted. They'd wait for him at every turn, so they could tackle him in a rugby move, throwing him on the floor and leaving him in pain. They were out to get him every second and they never stopped.

He was so done with everything.  
He hated having emotions.  
He hated Chase.  
He hated Bert.  
He hated all the kids at his high school.  
But worst of all:  
He really hated Riley.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

ANYWAY THAT WASN'T A REAL CHAPTER, WHEN ALL MY EXAMS ARE OVER, I PROMISE I'LL WRITE THIS CHAPTER OVER AGAIN.  
ALSO  
ALSO  
AAALLLLSSSOOO  
I KNOW THAT BERT AND HIS GANG ARE FROM SUPER CHARGE AND THIS IS BASED AROUND THE TIME OF DINO CHARGE BUT STILL

*cries* CHASE WAS PROTECTING HIS BOYFRIEND

anyway, see yall please read the next chapter i'mm desperate haha you think I'm jokng but I'm really not.


	4. Sorrow, Sadness, Sypmathise

Date: 2nd Feb. Time: 1:00pm

Chase POV:

Two weeks and still nothing from Riley at all. He hates me, and I know that I'm absolutely fine with it, I mean, I've hated him for months. It just feels weird that someone doesn't like me. I've never had someone NOT like me, I mean I'm a charm, everyone loves me. 

I walked over to where he was training to ask if I could borrow something (I wasn't sure what I just wanted an excuse to talk to him). His face was red and his eyes were bulging, he looked like he'd been crying.

"Oh my god, are you o-" I startled him and he breathed before turning to me.  
"What do you want now?"  
"Riley, are you o-" I was interrupted again before I could ask the question.

"No I'm fucking not, not that you would care, In fact, I don't even want you to care, you don't care, all you care for are girls and your fucking skateboard. Just leave the training room before I break your skateboard into two." He was so calm as he said it, it was scary.  
"What do you-"  
"What is there that you don't understand Chase? I'm training. You're being a pain. You're always a pain and I fucking hate you. I probably would have murdered you by now if the Rangers didn't need a hotshot"

"But Riley-"

"Leave. Before I make you." His eyes held fire in them, and his arms pointed towards the door, forcing me to leave.  
And so I did.

I felt a stinging pain in my chest.  
He hates me.  
He actually hates me and he said it.  
From his mouth.  
He hates me.

I sat on a bench, jamming my screw driver into my skateboard, tighter and tighter. I had nothing else to do, training was out of the question and it was meant to be my free time. Kaylee (my girlfriend) said she was busy, even though I really needed her right now, and all the others had gone out for lunch.   
Violently, I jammed each screw deeper and deeper into the wood until the entire skateboard broke in two. In anger, I let out a distressed moan, and placed my face into my palms.

"Umm...are you Ok, Chase?"   
I turned around and Tyler was standing behind me. I'm guessing he was there when I broke my skateboard.

"Yeah I'm fine mate, how was lunch?" I smiled at him, but he didn't buy it, and sat himself directly next to me.  
"No, really, I just saw you, practically stabbing your skateboard, what's up?"

"I'm just sad cause I broke my skateboard." I quickly explained.  
And before he could say ANYTHING, I was running out the door to the skatepark, with a broken skateboard.

\----------------------------------------------

Date: 2nd Feb. Time: 1:06pm

Riley POV:

BAM! I hit a tennis ball with my sword  
"That's to Bert"  
BAM! And another  
"That's to my brother"  
BAM! And another  
"That's to Chase"  
BAM! And another  
"That's to my entire high school"  
BAM! I hit it extremely hard this time  
"And that's to fucking me"

Chase had just left after I lashed out on him, casually, as if I had politely asked him to. I guess I'm not a big deal to him, which really isn't that much of a shock. Nothing is a big deal to Chase. And I hate it. And I hate him.

After an hour of yelling at flying tennis balls, I grew tired and sat down on the floor.

"I fucking hate everyone they're all a bunch of judging idiots, they don't deserve me, nobody deserves me, I'm just going to crawl up into a ball and die, great, now I'm talking to myself. These people are driving me crazy, I'm crazy this is it, this is the end, I'm doomed." I ranted to myself, out loud. I would have carried on if I hadn't heard a voice coming from near the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shelby asked me, she walked over to me and and sat opposite me on the floor. I stayed silent.  
"So...what was that all about?" She asked and waited for a response.

"Did you know that banging your head against a wall allows you to loose 150 calories per hour?"  
"Riley-"  
"And that a group of crows is called a murder, novelists in the eighteenth century used to see crows and-"  
"RILEY!" She yelled before calming down, "stop avoiding the topic, what's wrong?"  
"Fury."  
"Fury?"  
"And Sledge."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Fury and Sledge and stuff"  
"Stuff?"  
"Yeah."  
"Riley, tell me now"  
"I just fucking did."  
"You just made that up!"  
"Fine then, don't believe me, I'm going to go and take a shower"  
"Riley sit your ass back down NOW!" She tried grabbing my arm but the sweat made it difficult to grip and she let go immediately.  
"Told you I needed a shower" I shrugged before running off to the shower.

\----------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTE:

Holla bitches  
This is the fourth chapter and they're still being angsty as fuck. The angst with never end.  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Oh well, they'll work it out eventually, if my lazy ass bothers to ducking write her own goddamn story, that is.  
Love you guys,carry on reading ❤️ Xx


	5. Fate

Date: 28th Feb. Time: 2:00pm

Riley POV:

"Hey, Riley, how are you doing today?" Kendall asked me. I was far earlier than the others, and anticipating having to investigate new Dino chargers and tactics.  
"Good, you?" I asked, beaming at her and then grabbing a pen to do my working out with.

Don't get me wrong, I'm genuinely a calm person, as long as I don't think about Bert or My brother or Chase or anything that will lead me back to aggressively hitting tennis balls with my professional sword.

After everyone else had arrived (even CHASE, I know, I was shocked too) Kendall explained that she had tested out a new formulae on all of our energems and that they should be ready in about five minutes for usage.

And so we waited, until an awful racket of screaming sirens came from the alarm set. It appeared that Sledge had sent SOMETHING down for us to deal with, but our energems were not ready.   
Finally, after the time was over, Kendall made her way to us, with the energems. She looked slightly upset, and so she explained:  
"I put all the energems into the machine at once, though I was unaware of how much capacity the machine could actually take,so I have some unfortunate news. But I'll start with the good news, which is that the machine was able to fix the three that were placed in the middle. The bad news, is that the two on the edge were burnt slightly, and need at least four weeks to cool down. And the worse news-"

"There is worsen news?" Koda asked  
"Yes, Koda, there is worse news. And that is that the two on the edge were Green and Black."  
And at that moment, I wanted to run and hide forever. There was silence in the room until Tyler opened his mouth.

"Well what are we waiting for?"   
And with that, the Pink, Red and Blue Rangers ran off to save the city, whilst the Green and Black stood awkwardly, desperately trying not to look in the same direction. 

"I'm gonna go and sit outside," I stated, taking my energem and leaving, to seat myself on a table out back.  
Silently, I plopped down on the table  
and stared at the city around me. I could have been out there, defeating Sledge and his allies, but instead, I'm sitting here, alone.  
Half an hour past and somebody opened the door. I ignored whoever it was and focused on staring intensely at the ground.

 

"Is this where you practice your death stare so you can use it on me?"

The person spoke in an accent so thick and in a voice so recognisable, I knew immediately who it was. I just didn't want to. I kept my mouth closed, but they moved one step closer.  
"You're going to ignore me just like you always do."

I did just that, and the person moved one step closer again.

"Riley, talk to me."  
I did not.  
"Riley, please."  
And so I did talk.

"Go away," I said, calmly.  
I could practically hear him roll his eyes as he took a step closer.  
"You don't know how much I want to. But I can't."

"And why is that so?"  
He didn't answer my question.

"Answer me, Chase, why must you stay?" I asked, as he moved closer.   
He made a movement, as if he were about to sit down. What I meant to say was 'don't you dare sit down', but I didn't because as far as I wished I wanted him to leave, I knew I didn't.  
"Are you going to sit down or not?" I said, instead. With that, he sat down, though a reasonable distance from me.   
There was silence between us, until I finally decided to speak.

"So...how's skateboarding going?"  
He looked up and shrugged,  
"Good, I guess, how's training?"  
"Good,good."  
"I'd hope so. Seeing as you do it every single fucking day."  
"CHASE!"  
"Sorry! Gosh, I was joking."  
"I should have known that, seeing as you think everything is a joke."  
"Great here we go again!"  
But we didn't go again, we stayed silent.

"Hatred really isn't going to help us," Chase finally spoke.  
"I know."  
"Then why do we keep doing this?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you reckon we could stop?"  
"I don't know,"  
"It would help if you told me why you're so angry all the goddamn time," he turned his head to face the floor again.

What was I meant to say? 'I'm just pissed that some weird boys from my high school called me a brainiac a couple of times'? 'My brother wants me dead and my family think I'm weird'?   
Nope, I went with the worst option that could possibly think of:  
"You."  
\----------------------------------------------

Chase POV:

"Me?"   
He nodded his head and moved away.  
"Oh"  
I was rushed in a tide of guilt. Every time he never showed up to work? Me. Every time he just went silent half way through a conversation? My fault.  
"Not just you, you aren't that important" he clarified, smirking.  
"Sure"

There was another short silence.  
"What would happen if we did become friends?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know, I guess we could."  
"Could we?"  
"Imagine that!"  
"After a year of hatred we're friends now!"   
He let out a soft chuckle.  
"We're such a mess," I randomly stated.  
What am I saying? What am I doing?, I thought to myself. But I carried on.  
"Look at us and our broken energems and broken bonds,"  
He looked up at me and smiled.

My heart warmed at the sight.  
"I haven't seen you smile in forever,"  
His eyes brighten slightly as he answered.  
"Me neither."

Gently, he lifted his hand up and placed it beside mine. Somehow, my finger accidentally made contact with his skin.  
At the same time, our eyes widened and beams of light flew in front of my eyes.

There was only black after that.

\----------------------------------------------

AUTHOR NOTE:  
TADAH  
LOOK FRIENDSHIP  
BUT HOLD ON  
THEY ARE NOT  
TOGETHER

YETHAHAHAHA look at me attempting to put a cliff hanger at the end of my chapter.

*flicks hair* I'm so professional!  
Anyway, imma shut up bye love yall  
Xx


	6. Falling, Flashbacks, False Love

Date: 18th Feb. Time: 3:18pm

Shelby POV:

I actually think we're falling apart.  
All of us, we're just crumbling to pieces. Chase hardly ever comes to work, Riley is an emotional reck and the rest of us don't even know what we're doing. Battles have been difficult and we're not any closer to finding any of the other energems than we were last month.

"Where is Chase?" Koda asked me, as we stood assembled in a circle in the base. Well, Koda, Tyler, Kendall and I did anyway. Riley was training for god knows what.  
"I don't know, Koda, he'll come eventually." I patted his back and at that second, Chase strolled in.

"CHASE!" Kendall scolded at him for a good five minutes and then came back to us. We spent a half hour trying to locate the gold energem, before Riley came in, his sword still in hand.

"Ms Morgan, I finished the..." He stopped himself. He glared at Chase, who returned the cold look.   
"Actually, never mind, I'm going back to training," Riley muttered, exiting the area.  
I think I see what's going on here.

\----------------------------------------------

Chase POV:

Did he honestly just leave the fucking room because he saw me? What a petty bitch! Good riddance, he left before I had a chance to punch him in the face. 

I've spent the entire month trying to stay as far away from here are possible, Kaely really helped and let me stay with her for most of the time.

Riley is being really dramatic but I can't say I'm not. Sometimes I want to pick fights with him, just so we can talk, but I don't. Because I don't want to talk to him and because I hate him. Because he would rather die a painful death than be in a ten mile radius from me. Because he wants me dead. Because we're enemies and I guess it's staying that way.  
Just seeing him put me in a bad mood, so when they all left to help tourists around the museum, I stayed behind and carved my name into the table.

"You seem to be distressed,"  
Keeper gently walked behind me, my eyes met his huge, monkey ones. 

"I guess," I shrugged. It's not like I can walk away from Keeper.  
"What seems to be bothering you?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Chase, you can tell me," Keeper comforted as he sat on the other end of the table.  
"I can't tell you cause I don't even know what's bothering me,"  
"Chase, give me your hand."  
And I did, because Keeper always knows best. He closed his eyes and I sat patiently until he spoke.  
"Oh dear"  
"What?" I asked him, "what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry Chase,"  
"Keeper tell me what's wrong."  
"I can't tell you, but it will work itself out eventually,"  
"What is 'it'?"  
Keeper shook his head and got up.  
"It'll all work out in the end" he stated, and then he left.

It'll all work out in the end.

\----------------------------------------------

Date: 19th Feb. Time: 12:30am

"Hey, babes," Kaylee placed a kiss on my forehead as she sat down next to me.   
"Hey, how was work?"  
She told me some facts about space but I wasn't really listening, because my favourite TV Show was on.

Kaylee is the only person, besides the Power Rangers, that knows that I'm the Black Ranger. I trust her with everything and even though we have our downs, I can guarantee there are many more ups.  
"So, I'm going on a business trip for a week..." She suddenly pointed out.  
"Oh...ok," I answered, "When?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"So this is the last time I see you for a week?" I wondered  
She nodded her head, looking rather disappointed in herself, as if it were her fault she had to go.  
"Hey, don't be so bummed out! Maybe you'll do something fun!"  
"Oh, really? Like what, Chase?" 

"Like...meet a hot alien" I nudged her, jokingly and she turned red, before laughing and pushing me back.  
"Oh,shut up, you know I'd never cheat on my favourite Zealand boy!" She kissed my cheek again, and placed her arm around my back.

And my month of anger just went straight down the drain.  
At least somebody appreciates me, I think, whilst I wrap my arms around as she goes to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTE:  
*vomits* ugh straight people  
DONT WORRY THE ANGST WILL END  
EVENTUALLY  
I PROMISE SORRY  
ITS TAKING SO LONG I LOVE ANGSTY COUPLES SO MUCH!

Thanks for reading Xx


	7. Caught, Unconscious and Unconfident

Date: 28th Feb. Time: 3:01pm

Tyler POV:

"Where is Chase and Riley?" Koda asked, as we returned from defeating the annoying Vivix. Kendall was distracted with fixing the charger, which worked extremely well for us. She pointed to the door that led outside.  
"T-together??" Shelby asked, she received a simple nod from Kendall. We both gave each other a concerned look before running towards the door.  
Silently, we stood at the door and watched them try to make conversation.  
"They friends now?" Koda whispered to Shelby and I. I nodded, whilst Shelby smiled.  
"You could say that," she answered.  
She always did that. She always knew things would occur before they happened.  
The three of us listened deeper into the conversation.  
"I haven't seen you smile in forever," Chase appeared shocked and happier than I'd seen him in a while.  
"Neither have I," Riley looked up at the taller kiwi.

Suddenly, as their skin touched, their energems, which were placed on either side of chase, shot up into the air, leaving behind them a trail of beaming light. Mists of bright winds and dusts lifted Chase and Riley into the air and devoured them separately in tornadoes of black and green. With a final gleam of light from the energems, everything disappeared, leaving Chase and Riley unconscious on the floor and the table in havoc. The mist had disappeared as if it were never there and their energems gently fit in each of their palms.  
In shock, Koda, Shelby and I all ran towards our unmoving friends.

"Why they sleep now?" Koda scratched his head in bedazzlement, as me and Shelby knelt beside the two boys. Shelby let out a soft sob, I turned to Koda, who seemed to realise what had happened.

"Get Kendall,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 28th February Time: 6:49pm

Chase POV:

"Wh-wh-where am I?" I try to pronounce a sentence, but it comes out as a stutter, as I attempt to sit up. Tyler and Koda place a hand on each of my shoulders, pushing me to lie back down on the bed.  
"Why am I here?" I asked them.  
"Some stuff happened, and like, you and Riley ended up unconscious," Tyler tried explaining it, but it didn't really, you know, HELP me in any way.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, one second you're having a moving bro-ment with Riley and the next your flying in the air and then drop to the floor unconscious. But you'll NEVER guess what, dude,"  
"Wh-wh-what?"

"It fixed your energems!"

What?  
I remember vaguely, that when my skin touched Riley's skin, everything kind of swirled around before I saw nothing, but I don't understand how that effected our energems in any way. But hey, now we can help, instead of idiotically waiting here for four weeks, until our energems sort themselves out.  
I turned my head to and angle where I could see Riley, who had clearly woken up a while before me. He was smiling, and holding a mug with both of his hands. I let out a breath of relief, at least he's ok.  
Kendall marched into the room, carrying paper with her, and our fixed energems.

"Glad to see you're awake, boys, it appears you're in fine condition, the readings show that Chase, you may have a slight difficulty in moving your right shoulder for a week or so, and Riley, your knee became slightly dislocated, but I'm hoping that the energems will return it back to it's original form. It's slightly odd, but your energems seemed to have joined in some sort of spiritual bond, they're both separated but they seem to work well together."

We both nodded our heads.  
"Now please continue resting, the others will get back to work, you'll need to stay here until the end of the day, okay?"  
We nodded our heads again, as Shelby, Koda and Tyler exited the room behind Kendall.  
"Soo..."  
"That was unreasonably illogical," He stated.  
"You're telling me, I don't even remember anything," I scoffed, playfully

"Our energems..."  
"They're bonded, I know, it's weird!"  
"But...why?"  
"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders,  
"All I remember was that I touched your hand and POOF!"  
"Which reminds me, what were we doing? Where did we leave off?"

There was a silence as we thought back to the moment. We were so close to being friends, seconds away from ending the hatred. And then it happened. And here we are now.

"Oh, we were...fixing everything," He finally spoke.  
"Getting rid of our own mess,"  
"Yeah, so...are we friends?"  
"I don't know, can we call this friendship?" Please say yes, I thought, please, please, please!  
"I guess, it would be nice..."  
"...to be friends instead of..." I trailed on from his sentence  
"...being mortal enemies." he finished it as we looked each other in the eyes.

"I'm confused," Riley huffed.  
"What are you confused about?"  
"Why did we even hate each other in the first place?"

It was a good question, hard to answer, which enlightened us on the real problem here: us. I guess I just didn't like him from the first second, or so I told myself anyway, and so I lied to myself. They say if you keep the truth away from yourself, you'll believe the false to be true.

"I...don't even know,"  
I laughed at the idea. What is even wrong with me?  
"Ok, let's say we make a deal,"  
"What kind of deal?"  
"If you come training with me every week, I'll take you skateboarding every day,"  
I nodded my head, it seemed fair to me. I stuck a hand out to enclose the deal, waiting for Riley to accept it.

"I'm not touching your skin again,"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not lying in this bed for another three to four hours, no thank you,"  
"Calm down, it'll be fine,"  
"Being unconscious is not fine,"  
"Well, it won't happen this time, look, we don't even have our energems,"  
Reluctantly, after three of four minutes of me pleading, he reached out to grab my hand.

He let out a gasp, but nothing happened, except for that weird electric sense I got when I touched his skin, but it was fine.

"Told you," I smugly say, watching him sigh in relief.  
I laid back down on my bed, as did he on his, I was tired, I hadn't done anything but I was tired.

"Chase," Riley whispered,  
" Yeah,"  
"Do you know why that happens?"  
"What?"  
"That tingly feeling,"  
"I don't know, Riley, we've just got to accept it and move on,"  
"Fair enough then,"

"Get some sleep, you and your knee need it,"  
"Right then, goodnight, I guess," He turned around, it's not even close to night but I'll go with it.

"Goodnight,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

THE WORST CHAPTER YOU'VE EVER SEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN  
IT'S HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
YOU'RE WELCOMEEEEEMEMEMEMEMEMEEEEEE  
I LOVE YALL PLEASE READ ON, I KNOW THIS WAS THE WORST THING EVER BUT I'M DESPERATE PLEASE IT GETS OK TOWARDS THE MIDDLE!!


	8. Friends, Fluff and Somewhat Fondness

Date: 5th Mar. Time: 11:45am

Riley POV:

"I am not getting on that,"

Chase and I were currently at the skate park, as we usually are, him doing crazy stunts and me watching and cheering him on.  
Sometimes, he'd stop near where I was sitting and ask if I was getting bored or tired. And I always said no, because honestly, I could never get bored of watching Chase on his skateboard. It's so entertaining to watch him work hard to get better at something, and see him beam as he wins competition after competition.

Being frank, it's actually kind of cool to be his friend.

"You're coming on the skateboard with me," Chase practically told me, as he did every single time we came.  
"I am NOT going on that thing,"I fought.  
"Please? I've been training with you every day for like, ever, can't you just come and actually skateboard ONCE," He begged.  
"I could break my neck on that!"  
"Not if I'm on it WITH you,"  
"Even worse! We'll BOTH break our necks! And if we're both unconscious who'll wake up who?"  
He nodded his head and turned around.

Oh no.  
Oh no.  
No no no no no.  
He's going to do it.  
And just as I expected, he turned back around pulling his cliche puppy face and glaring at me, as if I had just kicked him out of the house.

I rolled my eyes, slightly pissed off.  
"Fine then, but if I die, it's your fault,"  
He nodded his head eagerly and placed the skateboard besides my feet.  
"Get on it, then," he waited. So I did.  
And I fell off approximately two seconds later. I glared at him, before standing back up.

"What did I say?"  
"Oh, come on, try one more time!"  
"I'll just fall again!"  
"No you won't I'll help you!"  
"You said that last time, and then you just WATCHED me fall!"  
"Alright, fine then,"

He grabbed both of my arms gently, and helped me, step by step on the board, and then placed himself in front of me.  
An electric sense flowed through my body, which often happened whenever I touched Chase, but I guess I got used to it at some point, because I ignored it.

"You better go as slowly as you can," I warned, practically glued to his shoulders.  
"Relax," He assured, "You'll be fine,"   
I was not fine.  
"SIKE!" He shouted, as he sped at an unhealthy speed through the course. Everything was a moving blur as he twisted and twirled whilst I screamed and clung to his waist.

"CHASE! SLOW DOWN!"  
"What was that?" he casually asked, speeding up the pace so I could hardly breath. And so I decided to keep my mouth shut and accept I was going to die.  
In my alarmed state, I noticed a twig, which lay directly in front of us.  
"CHASE! LOOK OUT! TWIG!"  
"What??Dig???"  
And before I could correct him, the entire skateboard skidded to a stop, hurling itself and everything on it into the air.

CRASH!

We landed in a nearby bush, luckily unharmed, with the exception of Chase's bleeding lip, which would heal eventually. There was a few seconds of silence before Chase finally stood up.

"So you down for Pizza or...?"  
"Hell yeah I want pizza,"

And with that, we were gone.

\----------------------------------------------  
Date: 6th Mar. Time: 8:00am

I'm trying to run, but all the Rangers volunteered to join me, and Chase had already fallen asleep on a bench, the lazy muffin.

"Should we leave him?" Shelby asked. I shook my head and grinned cruelly.  
"Nah, I've got a better idea,"

I opened up my water bottle and spilt a drop on his face. Then, slowly, I added more and more water with each flick, until I poured the entire bottle on his head.  
"AHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed springing from his bed immediately.

"Wake up, hotshot, we're doing some running," I stated, blowing my whistle in his face.  
"Alright, alright, Jesus, calm down,"  
"Well, then come on!"  
"Can't I just sit here while you guys run?" he questioned,  
"I risked my LIFE for you yesterday, you're doing me this favour,"  
He reluctantly got up, rubbing his eyes and muttering to himself about his hatred for exercise.

"Four laps around the field," I ordered,  
"I don't see what the big deal is, that's easy," He told Tyler.  
I placed a single hand on his shoulder.  
"Just see if you can keep up, mate," I smiled, as I sped off with the other.

Once we were finished, we did five or six more tiring activities before all of us (with the exception of Koda) were worn out.  
"Oh, damn we're late to work," Shelby yelled as she placed her apron over her clothes.   
There wasn't a single spec of sweat on anyone except me, which I don't understand. 

As quickly as I could, I threw my tank top off to replace it with a green polo shirt. I couldn't help but feel as if Chase was staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.  
"Dude, your hair is a mess," He answered, scruffing the top of my head to mess it up even more.  
"You leave my hair alone!" I teases nudging him lightly, before putting my work apron on and jumping on Koda's back.

\----------------------------------------------

AUTHOR NOTE:  
Alright, you got me. This was just an excuse for fluff. You caught me.  
But HEY  
FRIENDLY FLUFF  
NO RELATIONSHIP YET  
SO  
TADAH  
THAT WAS A REALLY BAD ENDING SORRY PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER I LOVE YOU.  
Xx


	9. Breaking, Broken, Fixed

Date: 15th Mar. Time: 3:50pm

Chase POV:

"So are you coming or not?" Riley asked me.

He had just asked if I would be joining him and the others to go and watch a movie at the cinema.  
"Nah, I'm gonna go hang out with Kaylee," I answered. His smile lowered slightly, but he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well, have fun, dude," He patted my shoulder and skipped off.

I felt kind of guilty to have to say no to my friends, but I hadn't hung out with Kaylee in so long I just felt like I had to. 

"Hey, sweetheart" I greeted as I sat down besides her at a somewhat fancy restaurant.  
"Oh hey babes," She answered hugging me gently from her seat.  
We continued with small talk as we ordered our food and waited patiently.

The past month has been great! Riley and I are practically best mates, we've won every single battle and Kendall says we've made quite some progress in both speed and strength during fights. I guess the only downside was that Kaely was busy with work a lot of the time.

"Chase..." She slowly said my name, and so instantly knew only bad news was going to come after.  
"...yes babes?" I asked.  
"Are you seeing anyone else?" she questioned. My eyes widened, why would she think that?  
"No why?" I calmly asked  
"Just wondering,"  
"No, seriously, why?"  
"I was just wondering if you were loyal,"   
"Don't you think I'm loyal?"  
"Well...yes, but you do tend to flirt a lot,"

"Flirt??"  
"Yeah, the odd smile at a passing girl..." She looked directly into my eyes as she spoke.  
"So your saying I can't smile?"  
"No, just not at other girls,"  
"Noted," I laughed awkwardly  
"Oh, oh," She looked kind of disappointed and looked down.  
"What's up?"  
"You're too nice I can't do this," She muttered to herself before looking up again.  
"Wh-wh-what can't you do?" I was already dreading the next sentence that would come out of her mouth. I knew what was coming, I knew it was going to happen eventually.

"I'm breaking up with you," She turned her head as she said it, before she got up and began leaving.

My entire face dropped and it felt like the entire world had just come crashing down on me.   
"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" I ran after her, "why?"

She breathed heavily, turned her head around and looked at me,  
"Listen Chase, I'm not being as honest as I should be, that business trip? Never happened. Me being busy at work? A complete lie. I've just fallen for someone else, his name's Marcus, he's so amazing and kind and I honestly think I love him."

There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Oh." That was all I could think to say.  
"You're an amazing guy, and I know there's a girl out there that would be much luckier to have you than me. I love you Chase but I just love other things more,"  
The idea was still processing in my head.  
She doesn't like me. All this time, she's never liked me, I've been falling for someone who had their mind on someone else. I'd wasted all this time thinking we were perfect and she had secrets of her definition of perfect

"Aren't I good enough?"  
"You're good enough, Chase, just not for me,"  
She shook her head and stormed off, leaving me, dumbfounded,on the floor.  
I'm not good enough for her?  
Then who's to say I'm not good enough for anyone?

In anger, I stomped towards my skateboard, grabbing it and pacing down the road, getting to work. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Chase how was your date?" Tyler asked. At the mention of the word date my entire body broke down. I let out a small cry before running into the back room and sitting on the floor.

"Come on, Chase, don't be a pussy now, you're strong, fuck her anyway, she was cheating on you, why would you want to be with someone unloyal?" I whispered to myself, holding in tears. My face was dry and I felt a sense of strength inside myself, I can do this.

Yet I did nothing.

I sat in the room, zoning out and reflecting on every mistake I had done in the presence of Kaylee ever. This went on for about an hour before Riley came in carrying a tray of cookies and warm milk.

"Tyler told me you were in here," He smiled and sat down beside me on the floor.  
"Hey, Riley, how are you?"  
His eyes narrowed as he looked around the room.  
"What were you doing in here all this time?" He asked, reasonably.  
"I don't know, thinking,"  
"About what?"  
"Life." I answered quickly and he nodded.  
"Well, I thought I might join you to...do what ever you're doing,"  
I smiled but turned around again.

"What did she do?" He randomly stated.  
My eyebrows burrowed in confusement.  
"You heard me, what did Kaylee do?"  
My throat was dry at the mention of her name, I tried to speak.  
"N-n-nothing, w-why do you s-say that?" I managed to stutter.

"Oh,please, don't even try and defend her, you came back from a date all spacey and clearly pissed off, what did she do?" Riley edged slightly closer, so that the sizzling sensation we always get when we touched was present.

"She didn't do anything," I stated  
"She did."  
"She is innocent,"  
"She isn't."  
"Riley, stop."  
I stressed the word stop, slightly scaring Riley, yet he continued talking.

"Fine then, if you aren't going to tell me, eat the cookies," He placed the plate on my lap and I picked one up.  
"Thanks, mate," I whispered, biting into the cookie.  
"So who made you so angry then?"  
He asked me again  
"Riley, can we not discuss something else?" I asked him again.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me,"

"Well you might as well stay forever then because I'm not telling you,"  
And I'd like that very much, I silently added in my head.

"Can we do yes and no questions then?"  
I gave him a look, before sighing slightly and biting into the cookie again.  
"Go on then"  
"Was it Kaylee?"  
"Maybe"  
"Did she hurt you?"  
"To some extend"  
"Are you OK?"  
"You could say that,"  
He smiled, nudging me and saying something about how I need to actually use the words yes and no.

"What did she do?"  
"That's not a yes or no question,"  
"I'm being serious Chase," He made the bold statement out of nowhere and I looked up, his face read nothing but seriousness.  
"Tell me," And all I could see was genuine care and concern.

I sighed once more before I told him everything, being honest it felt rather good to get it off my chest, I felt both wanted and calmer.  
"-and then she just left me on the floor," I finished off. Looking up at him again. He sat, silently for a minute or two.

"Are you Ok now?" I asked, laughing softly at the confusion on his face.  
"How are you doing that?" He randomely questioned.

"Doing what?"  
"Doing this, you know, smiling and like not having a mental breakdown?"  
"I don't know, I just can't"  
"You can't?"  
"I just have a built in system that doesn't allow me to soften or cry,"  
He smiled, suddenly, before throwing him self on top of me.

"Come here, you," He giggled, hugging me in a warm embrace that lasted as long as five minutes.  
I like being with Riley. I guess I really misunderstood him in the past, he's just as soft and sweet as the rest of us, as cuddly and warm as any human and practically hilarious at times. He's actually a cool friend to have.

As we let go and sat back down, I watched him smile at me, his white pearls beaming, his eyes wrinkling in the corners. It was the kind of smile that just got stuck in your head for hours, you think back to it as one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen. It was so pure and genuine, it had such an innocent and loving touch to it, it made me want to protect Riley for as long as I live.  
About half an hour later, we decided it was best to go home, and see eachother after the weekend.

"Bye, mate" I waved as he dropped me off at my house and drove off into the dark.  
I let out a sigh before unlocking the keys to my house and heading inside.

Then it happened.

At three in the morning my eyes widened and something poured out from them, some form of liquid dropped from my face and in shock, I rushed to the mirror.  
It was water.  
I was actually crying.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself wiping away the tears, yet they just reappeared.

I sat on my bed, tears flowing down my face, until a certain dirty blonde dork with a certain unforgettable smile and I drifted off into a somewhat calming sleep.  
Because if I was in any sort of trouble, I could just imagine his face and I know I was going to be OK.

I knew it was all going to be ok.

\----------------------------------------------

Author's note:  
So I've gotten rid of the bitch.  
And now it's just Riley and Chase.

*gasps*What's going to happen??????

Anyway, AMMA LEAVE BUT I LOVE YALL TO THE MOON XX


	10. Feelings, Feeling Everywhere

Date: 20th March Time: 6:00pm

Riley POV:

"Do you miss your family?"  
"I guess so,"  
Chase and I are were heading back home after hanging out with his friends from New Zealand. They came to visit him after almost a year of him being away, it was a great time.  
I wish I had friends that came to visit me, I thought the entire time, heck, I wish I had friends.

"So, like, you wouldn't want to see them?" Chase asked me again, slightly shocked that I wasn't thrilled at the mention of family. Was I the only one that was like that? That didn't get immediately hyped at the mention of a parent or a sibling?  
"I guess," I don't like talking about my family, it brings up bad memories, horrible memories, that are best kept avoided, "But how's your family in New Zealand?"

His face practically brightened at the mention of his family. He began rambling about how much he missed them and the fun things he used to do in New Zealand,  
"...I miss them so much, my mum and dad and Chloe,"

Chloe, he really loves his sister, doesn't he? I wish I could love my brother like that, or even like him, but instead he's trying to kill me. He's holding a gun in my direction at every moment. And I had nowhere to run to.

"Maybe you can go and see them, in the holidays,"  
"Maybe you can come with me," He smiled,  
My heart lifted slightly, I'd LOVE to meet his family, more than almost anything. But I can't say that.  
"Maybe," I simply said.

"Remember that time you set the whole kitchen on fire," He changed the subject.  
"I never set the whole thing on fire, that was you,"  
"Yeah, but you were yelling at me, and then the grill just burst in flames,"  
"Only 'cause you weren't doing your job,"  
"I was doing AMAZINGLY on that day, infact you could say-"  
"Chase don't you dare say it,"  
"That I was-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence,"  
"On fire," He burst out laughing at his own pun and I turned my head and sighed.  
"And you were-"  
"CHASE!"  
"Burning with rage," He smirked again, as if he had achieved something great.

"I swear, I'm not walking you home ever again if you ever make another joke like that," I tried not to smile, but I failed miserably, watching him amused at his own joke.

"I'm sorry I'm too hilarious," He brushed a hand through his hair. Suddenly, the sky made it's way for the dark clouds and rain fell down on us, heavily.  
"Even the sky is pissed off at your joke, that's how bad it was,"  
"Oh shut up," He gently nudged me.

It was raining even harder five minutes later.  
I shivered in the cold, going out with just a jumper was a bad idea.  
"You absolute idiot, standing in the cold with a jumper," Chase said.  
"Well I'm sorry I didn't expect a storm," I smiled still shivering.  
"Here," Chase took off his coat, "Wear this,"  
"I'm not wearing your coat,"

"Bitch, you're going to wear my coat,"  
"It's your coat, you're gonna get sick, put it on,"  
"Riley, put it on, now."  
"You're wearing a tank top underneath that, it's cold, put it back on,"  
"Come on, please,"  
"No."  
"I will strangle you with it if you don't put it on,"  
"FINE!"

I aggressively wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. It was warm and comfortable, it felt so natural, so right, I didn't want to take it off. It smelt like him too, that strong smell of cologne and Zealand snacks. I was practically covering my entire face, dazing in it.

"Are you alright there?" I asked Chase, as he stood bare-armed in the freezing weather.  
"C-c-c-an I have my coat back now? It's freezing," He asked, his lips quivering.

I liked seeing him vulnerable, it was an odd sight, rare too, but I liked it. I wanted to be powerful, look strong, unbreakable.   
"Should have thought about that before you gave me it, mate," I said, running away, the coat still on me.  
"You little..." He laughed running after me.

After a while of endless chasing, he managed to grab me by the hand and twirl me around to face him.  
"Your house is down the road," I smiled at him.

But he said nothing.  
He just looked at me.  
And I looked at him.  
And he looked at me.  
And I looked at him.  
And he looked at me.  
And I looked at him.

"Can I have my jacket now, dude?" Chase broke the gaze.  
I turned around, blushing.   
Lord, why does he do this?

"Yeah, sure," I handed him the jacket, tried to smile, and began walking beside him again.  
I'm so awkward, I'm so awkward, I'm so awkward  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow at work?" I states, getting ready to leave, it's too cold for this.  
"Yeah, mate, see you, Baby Raptor," He scruffed up my hair and walked towards the door of his house.  
Baby Raptor.

He calls me that every now and again, it's a lasting nickname and my heart throbs every single damn time he says it. It's so perfect coming out from his mouth. It's used in such platonic ways it's painful, but hey, a boy can hope, right?

"See yah,"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 24th March Time: 11:05am

Shelby POV:

"Do you see that?" Tyler nudged me to look at Chase and Riley who were standing beside each other.  
I have never seen such sexual tension in my life. Chase would glance at Riley as he worked on placing the food on their correct plates and preparing the orders, his eyes never left the blonde as he smiled to himself. And then, in turn, when Chase (rarely) turned around and began doing his actual work, Riley's eyes would wonder towards him, a light blush would cover his face, but then he would continue doing his work.

"Oh, I see it," I smirked to myself, I've seen it all along.  
We continued watching as they finally stopped for a chat.  
"Chase...Chase!" Riley snapped Chase out of his gaze.  
"Dude, is your shift over yet?"  
"No, but it will be in a bit, I'll wait for you out back, yeah?"  
"Thanks, Baby Raptor,"  
They continued talking and began laughing about personal jokes, acting as if they'd been best friends since kindergarden.

 

"WHAT WE DOING?"   
Koda yelled in Tyler and I's ears, making us scream in shock as we turned around.  
"KODA!" I yelled, Tyler, more calmly, smiled at him.  
"We're watching Riley and Chase flirt with each other,"  
"Flirt?" Koda was confused, the word not being familiar to him.  
"It's like you love someone and you hint it, without saying it clearly, you know?" I tried to explain.  
"You playfully show them that you love them," Tyler added, looking at me with that face he pulls when he wants something.

I've been secretly (cough, not so secretly, to be honest) crushing crazily on him for four months. He's amazing, I love him so much, he's all I've ever wanted in a relationship, and it's hard to keep it on the low. Even though I'm certain everyone already knows. Including him.

"They love?" Koda asked, he smiled slightly as we looked up at the two, as they flung pastry at each other, giggling.

"Yup" Tyler nodded as he spoke.

"And they don't even know it yet,"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

THE FLUFF.  
THE FLUFF.  
THE RAIN.  
THE STARING.  
QUEEN SHELBY, SHELBY KNOWS ALL.   
SHE KNEW IT FROM THE START.

ANYWAY LOVE YALL  
PEACE OUT  
XX


	11. Crushing, Crushing, Crushed

Date: 3rd April Time: 12:30pm

Chase POV: 

I have to get away from here, away from everything, away from everybody, I want it to be just me. Yet at the same time I don't want to be left alone with my thoughts, with my wrong, idiotic disgusting thoughts. I'd try ignoring them but they'd take over my mind like a plague every time I saw him, every time he even came to mind. And I don't want it.  
What's next, am I going to tell myself I love him?????

Ugh.  
He'd walk into the room and I'd uncontrollably blush. Or have to leave the room so I wouldn't embarrass myself. Or behave so awkwardly I looked like a thirteen year old girl when she sees her crush in the hallway. Rather than the 19 year old man I am, who just so happens to not be able to get a certain dorky blonde out of my head. Which is wrong, because we are both male.  
Am I gay? Well, I've dated like forty-one girls last year alone, so I guess not. I mean, temporarily crushing on one boy doesn't mean I'm gay, or even bi. It just means I'm weird, and I like my best friend in a way I shouldn't. In a way that is disgusting. 

And anyway, it will pass after a couple of days, just like what happens with every single girl I've ever been with. Except its been longer than two weeks, but hey, no need to stress.

I sat on a table, in a nearby Italian restaurant with all the other Rangers, sitting on the edge, right besides Koda and opposite Riley. As per usual, we were being our normal talkative selves, spreading conversation about anything and everything.

"Why do we take so long to turn into rangers?" Tyler asked, earning a nod from the rest of us  
"I know right! in the time that we're transforming, any villain could kill us," Shelby added. It was a fair point, but Sledge and his men are dumb.

Shelby and Tyler have always been much closer than the rest of us. They'd often give each other longing stares, or flirt continuously, once Koda caught them about to kiss. But they won't admit it. Just like right now, where they giggled about a conversation between the two of them. I watched them, they were so...just...themselves. So happy. After a minute or two of just looking at the lovebirds, I turned my head to face Riley, who was already looking at me.

His eyes were a bright blue colour, beaming with innocence and vulnerability. His hair blew softly in the breeze beside the open window, it was an unnaturally blond colour and sometimes he wore it down, which I love. His skin was pale and clear, except sometimes in the summer he'd go a bit tanned in the sun, he says he looks like a tomato but I think his skin looks beautiful. And his smile, oh lord his smile! I guarantee you if he was born in the renaissance period, Leonardo DaVinci would have drawn him rather than Mona Lisa. He was perfect and I hated it.  
Is he trying to make me fall in love with him?

"Are you seeing this?" he whispered, his voice was angelic and soft.  
"Uh-the-France-time-bye," I stuttered, before running for the door. Why am I like this? Why can't I just talk normally? Why does he have to be so...Riley-y? Does that make sense? I don't know. I don't want to feel like this, I don't want this horrible, horrible feeling. I don't want to like Riley, I don't want to think of him, I don't even want to see him right now.  
My face was red, as I muttered "idiot, idiot, idiot" under my breath, to myself with each step.  
"Where he going?" I heard Koda's faint voice ask,  
"He'll be back," Shelby answered.  
But I wasn't going back, I walked further, towards the back of the restaurant, before a hand grabbed my upper arm.  
"Chase, where are you going?" Riley asked, generally worried.  
Don't look at him, I thought, don't you dare look at him.  
"Riley, let go," I stated, strongly, and he tightened his grip.  
"Why are you being all weird lately?" He queried.  
"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," I spat, immediately regretting it, I knew I meant the opposite. In remorse I turned around, looking at his eyes, which appeared as if I had murdered his dad.  
"You don't?" He asked, sadness in his eyes.

"I just don't want to talk to you right now, not everybody is happy all the time," I replied.  
His sad face turned to a face filled with anger.  
"I'm trying to ask you what's wrong, don't you dare try and be petty with me,"  
"Or what?" I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, but my heart aches.  
Great we're going back to our old hating selves. I don't want that, I want to be his friends, I want to help him train and hug him when he feels down and be there for him, protect him.

"I'm trying to be your friend, Chase, I'm trying, and you could at the least act normal for fucks sake," He swore. Riley never swore, he says he's too middle class to swear. Which means he's being serious about what he's talking about.

Does he think I'm not normal? Am I normal? I guess I'm not, seeing as I like my best friend, but I'm clearly not good at expressing it.

"How dare you call me not normal," I snapped.  
"Well you give me no choice, I'm being as helpful as I can, you're just being dramatic,"  
"What do you fucking want me to do then? Fucking write on you like you're a diary? Tell you about how my day went and which girl I like?"  
Boy, I silently noted, which boy I like.

Riley huffed.  
"Then at least tell me why you're going crazy, lately, why you're acting up,"  
"I don't want to talk to you right now, I don't want to talk to anyone, I don't want to be here, I don't want to do this," I rambled, I couldn't stop, by now I had no control of the words coming out of my mouth.

"Then what do you want, Chase?" He asked me, he looked up and his eyes were gleaming like stars, "What do you want?"

So I did the only thing that I wanted to do.  
I kissed him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP  
IT'S HAPPENED  
THE KISS  
SSJDAKJFHKWJRHWKRWQJHRQWKJRJKQWHRHJQ.  
Love yall, you my children, I am not raising you well, I'm raising you on gay fanfiction but we good.  
Bye xX


	12. Love, Anger, Inbetween

Date: 3rd April Time: 12:37

Riley POV:

You know when you go on a rollercoaster, and you get this thrilled sensation , and it feels so different and strange, but you want to go on it again? And again and again? And you just don't want it to end, you want to keep the feeling forever? And you just want to lock it in a box and keep it forever?

Kissing Chase felt like that.

His lips were abnormally soft and kissable, I pretended I didn't want to kiss him for approximately half a second before I fell into it, pushing him back. He wrapped a hand around my back and I grabbed his jawline, which sent even more electric shocks through my body.

Just making skin contact with Chase, normally, would make a tingly feeling crawl down my spine, so imagine kissing him.

I know I'm gay, I mean, I don't remember ever being straight, I was out practically at the age of ten. I don't think anybody on Earth could even think for a second I was anything but the most homosexual of the homosexuals. I was the gayest of the gay. Bendier than a rainbow. I love boys. But Chase? The woman-lover? The biggest player since EVER? Is kissing my pathetic homosexual ass? In a fit of anger, I guess. People do weird things when they're angry.

Slowly, he moved away, as did I. There was a moment of silence.

What do I say, I thought, Kiss me more? Do it again??  
Nope, in my shocked state, I muttered a quiet,  
"What the fuck,"

To which Chase looked me directly in the face,  
"I'm sorry," He apologised softly, "I'm so sorry,"  
And then he ran off.

"Wait-" I tried to call him back, yet there was no point, he was already speeding off into the distance, leaving me standing alone, placing my hand on my lips.  
Where did he go?  
Am I that much of a disappointment? Was it an accident? Did I do something wrong? It's because of what I said, isn't it?  
I did something. And now he's gone.

And he's not here, where I want him to be. I sighed, heavily, and then slowly made my way towards the others, sitting back in my seat and plastering a huge fake smile on my face.  
He's left, just like everyone else, it was a good run, but he's gone now. I'm back to where I was, alone and hurt, but I'm used to it.

"Riley back!" Koda greeted me, smiling like I'd been gone for an hour. Had I been gone for an hour? I dont know, I lost track of time.  
"Hey, where's Chase?" Tyler asked,  
"Oh, he just...went...to the skatepark, you know how he is,"  
They nodded, and told me we had to leave and get to the Museum.

I guess there was a little hope in me that Chase would be there, so I eagerly left.   
He wasn't, I honestly don't know what I expected. Did I expect him to be standing with a box of chocolates for me? Did I expect him to just appear and kiss me again? I don't know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 10th April Time: 9:30am

It's been a full week, well almost, maybe six days, twenty hours and fifty-three minutes but who's counting?  
Me. I'm counting. I've been counting the entire time.   
So much I can't hardly focus on anything else, I want to go and check his house, but I'm almost 100% sure he doesn't want to see me. Ever again. He made that very clear.

"If you look at that watch again it'll burst from all the attention," Shelby walked towards me, as I sat on a chair, making small talk with Koda as he worked.  
"That doesn't make sense," I spoke,

"You're worried, aren't you?" She asked,  
"What?"  
"Chase. You're worried about Chase,"  
"Well, obviously, he is my team mate and best friend, wouldn't you be worried if your best friend just vanished for a week and you didn-"  
"You like him, don't you?"  
"Pardon?"

Why would anybody think that? Just because I genuinely care about him I'm labelled as a lover? Can't I just want safety for my best friend? What's crush-like about that? Am I not allowed to be a good person and care for the well-being of others? Aren't we Rangers, you know, with the whole 'be kind and helpful to all' rule?

"You like him,"  
"What on earth are you on about?"  
She smirked, softly as if she knew secrets about the world that I had never even thought about. Honestly, I hate in when she does that, she's always right.

"Where did you guys go that day, you know, when he disappeared?" She changed the subject, just as she always did when she was hiding information.  
"Oh, just outside the restaurant,"  
"To just stand there?"  
"Oh, no, I just asked him why he ran out and stuff,"  
"Ooh, what did he say?" She was so fasciinated, I didn't understand,  
"Uh," I began speaking, but stopped myself, shaking my head.

I don't even want to bring it up, in fear that me and my dramatic ass will start crying about my petty little issues all over again. That literally nobody cares about, they'll probably laugh, just like the kids used to do in high school, just like my parents did when I told them about my brother, just like everyone does. They laugh at me.

"Come on Riley,"  
"Give it a break," I almost spat my words, I didn't mean to, but I did.  
"Tell me,"  
"Not h-here, n-n-not now," my words came out as stutters, but Shelby grabbed my hand and led me to the back room. The same room I was with Chase in a month ago, the room where I held him in my arms, just where I wanted him to me, right there, right next to me.

The door shut, and I plumped myself on a chair and cried my eyeballs out.  
"Shhh...don't worry, tell me what's wrong," Shelby soothed, until I finally shut up.

"So, we went to the back of the restaurant,"  
Shelby nodded her head and waited for me to continue,  
"And he got really angry at me," I carried on  
She nodded again,  
"So I got angry too, and then we were yelling and there were words being thrown around and I said..." I paused to breath  
"What did you say?" She asked,  
"I said things, horrible, horrible, horrible, things, I didn't mean them, from the bottom of my heart I didn't mean them, I didn't even know what I was saying, it's just, he hated me so I felt the need to pretend to hate him. And then he..." I stopped again, I couldn't even say it.  
"What did he say? What did he do?"

I shook my head as a way of saying 'I can't do this', but she pestered on.  
"Come on, you've told me this must so far, you've been so brave to tell me, to not just hold it in, you've done amazing so far, Riley,"

"He."  
She waited.  
"He-"  
She continued waiting. 

"He kissed me,"

And then she looked at me and smiled. To me that was a pretty shocking plot twist, but she seemed like she knew it all along.

She patted my leg and got up, walking towards the door,  
"I'll leave you at that,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

What  
A  
Shit  
Chapter

*takes a bow* thank you, thank you, I specialize in shit.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading I love you so much, BYEEE

Xx


	13. Tell Him, Save Him, Love Him

Date: 13th April Time: 2:00pm

Riley POV:  
"Where am I?"  
I woke up, to see a familiar freak glaring down at me, in a place I had never seen before.  
"Where is everyone?"

"Your friends are gone now, they aren't coming back,"  
"What? why? What did you do to them?" I asked  
Torture laughed.  
"Nothing, what's more important is what I'm about to do to you."  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm not letting you leave here until all of your friends give me their energems,"  
Would they do that for me? I asked myself, I'm not THAT important.

"Silly old Black Ranger tried shooting me,"  
Chase?  
"Failed miserably, I got away without a single scratch on me," He continued,

"What are you going to do with me?"  
"I thought, hey I'm the torturer, hence the name Torture, so I would just keep you here, torture you... physically, sexually, any way I can, until you either die or your friends give me their energems,"

A warm tear fell down my cheek, he's going to murder me. It's not like the Rangers are just going to give in, they don't know where I am, they don't know what he's doing. They can't just give away their energems because of me. They either save the entire universe, or they save little old me.

And I guess their choice is pretty obvious.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 13th March Time: 4:05pm

Chase POV:

"Where is he?" I was running up and down the corridor in stress and anger. This is all MY fault. If I had showed up earlier, I could have shot the monster in seconds and Riley would be safe, here with us. But instead, he's gone.

"Kendall's doing the best she can, she's close, Chase, don't worry," Tyler patted my shoulder, just as Koda ran in.

"We find Riley, but he in danger," He looked happy and confused at once, his face read mixtures of 'yay we found him' and 'is he even alive?' and I didn't like it.

"We'll be off then!" Tyler yelled to Kendall, who nodded her head, and handed Shelby the tracker.

As we made our journey, I bit my fingers in anxiety, Riley could not even be alive and it's my fault, I killed someone I love, I really AM not normal.

"Relax, we'll save him," Shelby placed a single hand on my lap, "He'll be fine, we're here for him,"

Sure, I'm here, but I'm not sure if it's just to make matters worse.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Date: 13th April Time: 5:30pm

We finally reached the location the tracker was leading us to, it was a broken down ship, on the top of a hillside, with rusty missiles placed on either side of it. It was far too big for just one animal, so I'm guessing there were more than just one monster on deck. Cautiously, we entered, weapons in hand, though we weren't exactly thinking too much about defence, that was normally Riley's part.

"Let's each take a room, I'll check that large door, Koda, you can check the hallway down there, Chase, check that small door at the end of the that corridor, and Shelby, check the door that reads 'Keep Out'," Tyler ordered, each of us nodded and ran for our assigned doors.

There was a tiny door, with the words, 'PROPERTY OF TORTURE' encarved in the wood. I edged closer towards it, until I heard someone started fiddling with the handle. Quickly I hid behind a tall white pillar on the side of the ship, and waited for the person to walk out.

"I'll be back, don't you worry, besides, you were a fun time," None other than Torture stormed out of the room, marching down the corridor. I don't think he saw me.

The door slammed behind him, and he turned the corner.  
Riley's in there, I thought, I need to save Riley.

Would I make the situation worse, though? Would YOU like it if the reason for your kidnapping just walked in to the room when you've already suffered enough? Would you want to look into the eyes of the cause of your pain? I would be disgusted. And so would Riley.

So I stood outside the room, silently cursing myself.  
I'm the reason he's in there, I mentally debated, I need to be the reason he gets out.  
After another two or three minutes, I finally thought of the only thing that could bring me to joy in this situation.  
That perfect smile of him, those beaming pearls as he looks me in the face, and he's happy. He's genuinely happy. I'm not loosing that to anything.  
"He needs me," I assured myself, as I stepped into the room.

I let out a gasp as I saw Riley on the bed.

He lay, shirt off, hardly breathing, blood covering his jeans and feet, completely covered in scratches and marks. His body has small cuts, across his arms and his legs, so small you could hardly see them, almost like paper cuts completely covering his body and I wondered why Torture did it, all the small marks.

Until I saw it.

A large bucked of lemons lay beside the bed. Papercuts and lemons. I hope you get the image. It was not good. It was worse than not good. Much much worse. It was the closest thing to death there was that wasn't death. It was Torture. It was heartless. It was cruel.  
He did this to be extra. He couldn't just torture him normally? He had to go out of his way to bring Riley the most painful death ever.

Lying next to the lemons was a pack of condoms. Did he...? He wouldn't. Would he...? I couldn't even think about it. Why would someone, anyone, do such a thing to such an innocent person? Why would you even think about it?  
I turned back to Riley, and placed a hand on his face, his skin was cold and his face was pale, paler than normal, which I thought was impossible. He was so small and so vulnerable, and about as feisty as a puppy, how could you even pluck up enouh courage to touch him in any way?

His breathing was faint and inaudible.

"Riley, I whispered, "Riley, wake up,"

I knelt down beside the bed and held his hand, picking my other hand up and placing it on his pulse. It was slowly fading, fainter and fainter by the second. He breathed slowly, and I knew. I didn't want to but I did. I knew that he could stop at any second.  
"Riley," My voice was wobbly as I spoke, "It's me, Chase, wake up,"  
His breathing became so soft and quiet, I thought he was completely gone.

"You're going, aren't you?" I asked, "This is it. And it's all my fault. It's my fault that you had to be put in such agonizing pain, it's my fault you're going to die, it's all on me. You have suffered and I could have stopped it, but I watched. I watched it all, I watched everything go downhill and I just stood there, I am selfish. I don't deserve the Black Energem."

I took off my energem and placed it beside his head. He can have two. He can have all of them. I don't even care anymore. Torture can come in and take it for all I care. 

"I don't know why we even met. I don't deserve you, I don't even deserve to look at you. I watched you take on all the pain I deserve, that's all I deserve. Pain. And torture."  
A single tear dropped from my face, I tightened my grip of his hand, his delicate breathes just decreased, until his pulse was hard to feel at all.

 

"If you die, sorry, w-w-when you die," I sobbed softly, but continued, "You'll be in my hands, in the hands of your murderer, you don't deserve this, but I can't let go. It hurts, Riley, but I love you. I love you so much." I placed my head on the bed in utter fustration.

"So so so so so so so much," I cried, gripping his hand so hard, I feared it may fall off.  
"Maybe one day, when this is all over, when everything is over, we can see each other in the afterlife, maybe somewhere, we'll have a happy ending. Where you're happy. I just want you to be happy. I just want you to feel wanted.I want you to be here. As selfish as it is, with me."  
"I'm sorry I do idiotic things, I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I was so rude"

I got up, looking at his face one more time, all I wanted to do was kiss him, all I wanted to do was to save him and protect him forever.

"I'm sorry I love you,"

I heard someone marching towards the room, I stood prepared at the door with my parachopper in place.  
Just as I thought, Torture burst the door open and laughed when he saw me.

"If isn't the failure!" He smiled, cruelly,  
"Move back, black hat," I warned, "I'll shoot,"  
"Not if I kill you first," The thing reached into his pocket and threw a sharp stinging rope around my waist, pulling me closer.

Great, I've failed again, I really am a disgrace.

This is the end. I'm going to die. But the worse thing is, I couldn't care less.  
Take my life, I thought, take it now.  
He chuckled as he held a knife close to my throat, though he appeared distracted by a bright beam of light, which disappeared in seconds. He returned his focus to me, before someone spoke behind us.

"Let him go."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:

*Brushes shoulder* you are welcome.

He admitted. It. And. Riley. Is. Practically. Dead. Chase. Doesn't. Even. Have. His. Energem. On. Oh. Snap.  
Anyway, the book is nearly ending, I love yall thanks for making it this far!  
Xx


	14. Resurrection, Revival, Recapture

Date: 13th April Time: 1:15pm

Chase POV:

It's cold and I'm in the dark. I don't want to turn the light on, I don't want to turn the heater on, I want to sit and eat ice-cream and watch Netflix alone. Because clearly nobody else will with me.  
I tried picking some girl up a couple of days ago, hitting on her, to make myself feel better, which didn't work, which was strange. Normally, I'd move from one girl to another in hours, with the exception of Kaely, my only stable relationship, three months. I know, I'm proud too. 

Anyway the girl, named Gemma, fell right for it, twirling her hair and rubbing my arm. It felt so...weird. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Riley has blonde hair and blue eyes, I thought to myself, but he has a better smile.

"Soo...you wanna go back to my place?" She asked me, I politely declined, it just didn't feel right.

So now I'm here. In the dark.  
I tried not to think about Riley, how we kissed, but I can't. Because it's all I can think about, now. I couldn't think about anything except how soft his lips were, how different they felt from any of the girls', I wasn't even close to being prepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd spent with Riley - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that I would know all there was to know about his lips. But I hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against my own.

I shouldn't like him, but I do. Infact, I don't see why I bother lying to myself. Maybe I'm scared of rejection from loved ones? From Riley?

Well, there's nothing to be worried about now, he already rejected me, very blately, so I might as well just admit it to myself. 

I might as well admit something that I just forced myself not to believe.   
Something I've, deep down, known since I first met him, but kept on a low, filled the void with hatred instead.  
Something I've ignored, and it's time I stopped,

"I'm Chase," I whispered to myself, I got up from my bed, grabbing my skateboard and placing my hat on my head. I ran downstairs, putting on my shoes and making my way towards the exit, my energem in hand. For the first time in a week and a half, I opened the door and headed out to the museum.

"And I'm in love with Riley Griffin,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Date: 13th April Time: 1:30pm

"Chase? Are you there, Chase?"  
Kendall spoke to me through my dino-com,

"Look, I know you haven't been in for a while, but this is serious, the Rangers have been sent to deal with one of their greatest threats yet. And they can't do it without the Black Ranger,"

I silently debated whether I should join them or not, I mean I have to save my beloved friends, but I wasn't sure. Would I really help?

"They need you, Chase,"

For some reason, these words inspired me to want to murder any monster that came anywhere near their path. I was their protector, at least that what I told myself. They need me.

"I'm on my way, Ms Morgan," I stated before transforming and speeding down to the location they were at.

It was an old, run down road, practically remote and sand covering the ground. There were hills around the entire establishment, so I hid behind a large group of them, and watched the monster and the battle from afar.

I'll be their secret weapon, I thought, I'll surprise that monster.

"And who are you, Mr knife-head?" Tyler asked the cruel, hideous monster, he was covered in sharp objects, though he looked rather human-like, unlike any monster we fought before. He looked rather young, in his early thirties or late twenties, and his entire outfit was caressed in spiky material, except his hands.

"I am Torture," The beast spoke, "And you are finished,"  
Five minutes of wasted battle followed, with no sign of anyone winning, until Torture finally spoke.

"This is taking too long! I'll take on one of you at a time!" He yelled, as Shelby stepped forward, ready to fight. The monster pulled what seemed to be the most disturbing smile ever.

"Come on then, Pinky," 

And just as she moved closer to him, he picked her up with a single hand and threw her over him broad, sharp shoulders. He laughed maniacally, and then said something about his master.

I have to save Shelby, she's in trouble, I though.   
No, I silently replied, she's getting loose, you're the surprise attack , remember?  
And it was true, Shelby was slowly squirming free, though slightly unsuccessful.

"Oi, Spike Head," The angelic voice I'd missed spoke proudly and loudly, "Let her go,"

Torture turned around to face the green Ranger, who stood equipped with a large sword.

"Let's go then," The monster moved closer towards Riley, and with one, large slash of Torture's sword, the Green Ranger lay, wounded deeply on the floor.

"RILEY!" Everyone yelled in unison, they all rushed to see him.

I need to leave, that's Riley, he's hurt, I thought.  
But do you really think he wants to see me now?  
Without any more doubt, I jumped over the hill and ran, gun out, towards Torture.

"Not today, mate," I yelled,

In shock, Torture let go of Shelby, who scrambled off to help Riley.  
"There's another one?" Torture sighed, "Oh well, I'll just destroy you and get her later,"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," I glared at him, before Tyler, Koda and Shelby joined me, leaving Riley recovering on the floor.

"Do I have to fight all of you again?" He turned around until his eyes met the struggling Riley on the floor. He let out an evil chuckle.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing? What are you plotting?" Tyler asked him as Torture edged towards Riley.

"You see," Torture began speaking, "There's no point in me trying to take Pinky over there, when I could just take the already-hurt Green Ranger for hostage. And you aren't getting him back until I have your energems!"

We gasped, as he lifted Riley up and held him with both arms.

"Not on my watch," I yelled lifting my gun and aiming it at him, ready to destroy him in seconds.

But I didn't.

"What's wrong, Chase? Has your gun stopped working?" Shelby asked, as I stayed fixed in my position.

"Y-Yeah," I lied, honestly, I really didn't want to risk hitting Riley, if I kill Torture, then I've killed Riley, and I've already hurt Riley enough. As much as I'd be saving our lives, it would ruin my life knowing I killed an innocent ball of perfection.

So I watched, as Torture vanished in a puff of air, along with my little Green Ranger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
That was a bad cliff hanger but HEY guess what??????? Chase is abnormally in love with Riley yaaaayyyyy!  
Omz, a lot of people keep telling me that normally, it's Riley who falls in love first and then Chase but like?????????? Why??? Riley's?? So??? Loveable????

Anyway, love yoooouuuu!

Xx


	15. Life, love, Let Him Go

Date: 13th March Time: 5:57pm

Riley POV:

I woke up to a feeling of electric shocks rushing through my neck and head. I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel a light of some sort laying directly beside my head, and with each beam of light, I felt a single scratch leave my body. 

I was dying. He hurt me. He hurt me in ways I couldn't even imagine, and the Rangers had no clue, each drop of lemonade on my skin was equivalent to being shot in the stomach at least twice. And he wanted it. 

He could have just stabbed me in the first minute, killed me there and then, but he made it as slow and painful and long as possible. He raped me, my innocence flashed away before my eyes, it hurt so much, I was so weak and vulnerable, I had no power. I wanted to die. I wanted it all to be over, the quicker the better.

As the light kept shining, someone beside me spoke, whoever it was had been speaking for a while now, holding my hand, I couldn't breath, it was painful, but I tried my best to listen.

"I don't know why we even met. I don't deserve you, I don't even deserve to look at you. I watched you take on all the pain I deserve, that's all I deserve. Pain. And torture."  
The person spoke, letting out soft sobs with almost ever word.

No you don't, I wanted to say, nobody deserves pain,

The person knows me, certainly, they think so highly of me, as if I were some sort of celebrity, but I'm not. I'm a helpless kid being tortured into sexual and physical pain. Whoever it was, I wanted to hug them, tell them it was ok, tell them it would all end well. But it wouldn't. And I couldn't, because my breath rates lowered at the second, and the light source beside me slowly cured my cuts. I don't think it, whatever it is, can do anything about being mentally scarred, and my lungs are pretty hard to get to.  
The person carried on, still crying and gripping, desperately to my hand.

"If you die, sorry, w-w-when you die,"   
First of all, ouch.

"You'll be in my hands, in the hands of your murderer, you don't deserve this, but I can't let go."

They were so passionate, and so strong about each word, it made me want to wake up and just hug them. Maybe then I'd get over the fact that Chase hates me.  
Who are you, i wanted to say, I really wanted to say it, I wanted to ask what was wrong, why they were so distraught, I'm not worth all their sadness. I must know them, quite well. Who do I know that doesn't hate me? Literally, my mum.

"It hurts, Riley,"  
And then it hit me.

Nobody says my name like that, nobody curls the 'R' in my name like that, or strengthens the 'I', nobody says it anywhere near how strongly this person said it. In that accent, so thick and so recognisable. I know exactly who it is. And all it made me do was want to spring up even more, but I was stuck. So I carried on listening, and I heard what I've needed to hear for a long time,

"...but I love you."

And that's all I wanted to hear, I wanted to kiss him, touch those lips I've been longing, but I'm still stuck, I guess Sleeping Beauty was a lie.   
Chase loves me, he loves me, he actually loves me.  
"So so so so so so so much," he sobbed.

Don't cry, I thought, I'm ok, you'll be ok without me.

He spoke softly, carried on, he spoke about meeting in the afterlife. I wanted to cry, but my face was dry and my breathes were rare. He spoke to me about things he never would have said in real life, outside of the state we were in.  
"I just want you to be happy. I just want you to feel wanted. I want you to be here. As selfish as it is, with me."  
I'm here, I silently said, I'm always here, I'll always be here.

He cares for my happiness? Well, he sure had a strange way of showing it, didn't he? I can't really complain, I wasn't exactly straight forward either, or even close. I guess it only started when we stopped hating each other, but hey. It's ok now. It's all over.

I felt the figure stand up, letting go of my hand.  
No, I thought, stay here, I'm begging you.

He began apologising for things that weren't even his fault, he was in such remorse I felt bad. I couldn't see his face, but i felt a drip of water plop onto my hand so my best guess is that he was still crying.

"I'm sorry I love you," He finally said, before he walked off. I don't know where he went. I didn't think I'd ever know, because my breathing cut off there and then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think anyone was in the room when it happened. From my somewhat death experience, I arose, floating in the air, just as I had done that time a couple months back with Chase, except when every single dash on my body was gone, my breathing was somehow returned through a ray of energy shining into my mouth and unexplainably returning oxygen to my lungs.  
My eyes burst open, in shock.

What just happened? How did it happen and what light saved my life this time?  
I turned to my right, to see the reason that I was still alive and banished of my pain. 

There, beside me, was the black energem.

Quickly, i threw my tank top over my head and paced for the door, where Chase stood, or rather lied, as Torture held a knife to his throat.  
"Let him go," I finally spoke.  
It felt so weird to speak, I hadn't spoken in a while, the words came out funny, it almost felt like I wasn't allowed to speak.

"Or what?" Torture turned away from Chase to look at me.  
"Or it's morphin' time," I calmly said, placing both the green and black energems into my hands.

"DINO CHARGER READY!" I yelled, attempting to get the attention of the other rangers, who I presumed must have been nearby. Just as I expected, Koda, Tyler and Shelby tumbled into the room, ready for battle non-the less.

However, they were not needed, I had TWO energems (that were spiritually bonded might I add) and with a single call, Torture was obliterated into tiny specks of glass.

"Awesome Riley!"  
"How did you do that?"  
"You win!"  
The Rangers called to me, cheering at my success. Except Chase. He sat patiently on the floor. I reached out a hand to pull him up, and he looked up, hazel eyes and all. I couldn't look at him the same way after hearing what I just heard.

"You good?" I asked, English leaving my grasp as we just watched each other, awkwardly.  
He nodded his head, but then got up, and turned around.

"Is he gone?" He asked Koda, who smiled and nodded.  
"Good goddamn riddance," He chuckled softly.

There was a silence, thick and awkward, that filled the air.

"We should...get back to...Ms Morgan???" Shelby spoke, it was uncertain whether she was questioning herself or not. Nonetheless, we nodded and made our way to Tyler's jeep.

"Hey,"  
Chase tapped my shoulder as we sat down in our seats.  
"Thanks for...yeah." It's all he could say, I don't blame him.  
"No problem," I smiled.  
He looked up and said a sentence I don't think he even understood,

"You're a good friend,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

VOILA! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!   
AND. THEN. WE'RE. FINISHED.  
LOVE YALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!

xx


	16. Green And Black

Date: 15th April Time: 7:00pm

Chase POV:

" I need some air," I said, placing my skateboard under my armpit and walking towards the hilltop.

I just wanted to sit down and sigh. Forever. I just wanted to lie there, under the sunset, until I eventually died.  
"Riley's OK now, they don't need me," I told myself, sitting down at the top to admire the view and contenplate life.

There was silence as I thought of all the things that had been going on.  
I wonder what Kaylee is doing right now?  
I bet her and Marcus are doing great.

I'm not doing great.   
So I shut up and carried on staring at the clouds above me.

"Hey," Someone said and sat down next to me,

Riley. Literally the only person I didn't want to see.

I waved, vaguely, and turned back around. Without asking, he moved up.

"It's so perfect isn't it," He pointed to the sky.  
I nodded, and attempted to smile.  
You're so perfect, I silently remarked  
"Chase,"  
Something bad is going to happen, he's going to say something horrible, god, I hate it when people say my name like that, I'm doomed, I might as well run now. But I didn't. I just stayed still.  
"Yeah," I replied

"Are you alright?"   
I nodded my head, why ever would he think not?

"Oh, ok."  
Phew, that was it. I'm safe. A few seconds of silence followed before he finally spoke again.

"I heard what you said the other day,"

Oh shit.  
Oh shit.  
Oh shit I'm doomed this is the end this is it I'm dead he heard me, he hates me, he thinks I'm insane, I might as well jump off this hill, he heard me. When I was crying and moaning and being extra, he heard. He'll never even think of liking me now.

"Wh-wh-whh-which o-o-oth-er da-a-y?" I pretended to be confused, but I knew exactly what he meant. My acting skills must be a next-level attrocious, because he just smirked.

"Relax," He said, that word alone soothing me. Gosh, I'm such an idiot, why do I still do this to myself, I need to stop.

"H-h-how much did y-you h-hear?"  
"Well, I was unconcious for a while so I don't know how long you were rambling on for,"  
"But you know what I was saying?"

He looked up at me, his eyes gleamed, like the sea as the moonlight glistened on it.  
"You can say that,"

"So you know-"  
"Oh I know," He turned back again, still wearing that smirk.  
Gosh, stop being so perfect and calm and smart, I yelled at him internally.  
"Oh,"

There were a few more seconds of silence. He knows. He knows how worthless and horrible I am. And he's still here. He's too good for me. He needs to leave now. For the both of us.

"I've got to give it to you though, that was a pretty heartfelt speech," He looked less confident as he said it, blushing.  
Lord save me from this blushing child, I prayed, are you sure he is not one of your angels?  
I coughed, acting as if I were the bigger guy, which I should have been.  
"Yeah, well, I just thought you were gonna die,"  
What am I saying?

Again, an uncomfortable silence fell on us, this one lasting a while, long enough for me to calm down a bit and for Riley to blush even harder.

What is he even blushing at? I thought, I swear, he's only doing it to piss me off.  
"Oh, lord I can't do this anymore," He finally whispered.  
"Listen, Chase, I should hate you. I really should, You caused me so much stress, and we were enemies for a lot of our time, we should have. We're polar opposites, totally inconpatible,"

Ouch. We're incompatible? We can't be together?

"And I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't know why I'm pretending to be the alpha in this situation, the all-knowing, as if your weakness is that you like me,"  
"Love." I corrected, without looking at him, "I love you"

"Fine, that you apparently 'love' me. I don't even think that's possible. You can't love me, you can't, it's just how it works. It's how the world works. You're meant to end up with a really pretty perfect girl and live happily ever after, and I'm just here. I'm just a filler as the green ranger, I don't have any ending role, I'm just there to complete the ride. We shouldn't be how we are. I should hate you,"

"Why? Why should you hate me?" My act of being strong was faltering, but I continued to stay still and listen,

"Because you're everything anyone wants to be, your handsome and talented and friendly and funny and beautiful inside and out. I should envy you. I should want to be you. I should want to hurt you. But instead I-" He paused.

"What?" I asked him to continue.

"I...I want to kiss that mouth of yours, and love you and stay with you every second of every day. I want to be with you. I want you."  
Everything around me suddenly disappeared, it felt as if I were in a world made of just me and Riley. It's all I want, forever, Riley and I. Gushes of happiness ran everywhere through my body, I felt like floating in the air. The sky didn't even distract me, he was all that mattered, here, with me, safe and inlove.

" I genuinely think I love you and it hurts, because it's not supposed to work like that," He finished  
Negetivity. My smile lowered slightly, in both confusion and desperation.

I don't understand, does he love me? Does he not love me?  
"What do you mean?"  
"The universe isn't supposed to work like this. I'm not meant to have a happy ending."

How could someone so loveable and so perfect think so low of themselves? 

"Can we forget about the universe? Ignore what it has to say. That doesn't matter anyway. Your life is your story, the universe can work on something else. You're a RANGER, Riley, we're RANGERS. We've already defeated all odds. We're bonded, legitimately, our energems are bonded and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"This is our world, me and you. We can do what we want, the Universe can shove off. I'd rather the Universe punishes me forever than not be able to love someone I don't even think I could live without," I continued.

He wrapped his arms around my body in a warm embrace as I spoke,  
"You deserve the happiest ending of them all, you deserve to best of the best, don't you dare tell yourself other wise. Fuck those who tell you your worthless. What they have to say isn't relevant. This is your story."

"This is our story," He mumbled from my chest.  
I smiled and looked down at him.

Here he is, hugging me, in my protection. I gently placed a single peck on his forehead, before he pulled my color and kissed me passionately, my lips tingling.

He let go, easing his way out, smiling that smile of his.  
"I love you so much," I whispered,  
"I love you too," He replied, four words that made me feel more alive than ever.

He looked up at the sky,  
"You reckon the universe has given up on us?"

I smiled, lord this boy doesn't get it.

"Riley,"I watched him turn to me, his face filled with pure love and admiration,  
"This is our universe,"

And I kissed him as the clouds parted, making way for the space above it to mist and cloud with my favourite colours:  
Green and Black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

IT'S FINISHED!  
AFTER SO LONG  
IT'S DONE  
ALL DONE!  
SHITTY ENDING I'LL WORK ON IT IN FUTURE,  
BUT FOR NOOOOWWWWWWWWW,  
THank you soooo much for reading I love you all so much Omfg!

Xx


End file.
